elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 14/OVA/10.5/@comment-2020154-20141001065431/@comment-2020154-20141008051752
@ Yoshik : Granted, I'm in charge of nothing, so this is all speculation, but as to your suggestion of making much of DRI Staff Japanese, I can see that having problems. Basically, that would make the majority of evil or morally lapsed characters Japanese while most of the good guys are other ethnicities. It wouldn't be seen as racist to have a dispute (The Original Diclonii being persecuted in ancient times) that started in Japan being concluded over here, but it might be if all the not-so-good people were non-American. I have to get back to my Voltron/Go Lion fic, but here's how I see such a thing shaking out. The violence : There are ways to tone it down without taking away its impact. I could imagine the death of Saito as Mariko using her as a battering ram against the control room's reinforced glass. Less blood, but still quite a bit of horror and agony. The Diclonii : Certain manga chapter covers show Lucy or Nana looking demonic/alien. I'd play that up a bit. The horns are just one aspect of their other-ness. The hair is a legit issue. Kurama would be asked why he has a blonde daughter. Justified slightly by an early manga comment from Yuka that Nyu didn't quite look Japanese - of course, the way some manga & anime characters are drawn, when I was a kid, I didn't even know these shows were set in Japan. The cruelty : I can see that being handled like this. No way could Mayu's backstory be depicted as it is in the two versions we know. So all we would see is her stepfather demanding she strip, followed by the image of a door closing, snapping back to the present with Mayu visibly shaken and trying to calm herself. There is still no doubt of what happened. Bando, when defeated by Lucy, is tossed out over the ocean, high enough so that his impact will probably cause most of the damage she did in the story we know. The characters : I would have Yuka step back to her manga persona, difficult but loving. I would have Nyu talking sooner, while still childish in many ways. We'd have to determine early on if Silpelits have doubled aging. Certain characters might get promoted from supporting status, like Yuka's Mom. A big one : Kouta & Yuka were almost step-siblings, not cousins. Just too much crap there to step on that one. Plot & Continuity : Certain things would have to be made clear, without insulting the audience's intelligence. You can't introduce elements like Mayu mistrusting Kouta or Yuka's Mom wanting Nana out and not follow through. In that first one, I might have a scene where Mayu's stepfather finds and attacks her, only to be driven off by Kouta, then found by Bando and killed, thus addressing why this pedophile never went after her again, and why he and the mother were never seen again. I might add a single line to the train ride scene with young Lucy saying 'You didn't mean to---'. I think that is implicit in the existing scene, but not 100 % clear as to why she left Kouta the way she did. Similarly, what exactly Kurama agreed to for Mariko to be kept alive - again, you don't need whole pages of dialogue, but a little more clarity can help. The Chief's Master Plan might need to be reworked, or if kept intact from the manga, it would have to be shown how truly delusional he was, with all the holes in his plan. Phew!